


Doll Desolation

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Dismemberment, Doll Gore, Dolls, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Guro, Masturbation, Mechanical Dolls, Mentions of Gangrape, mechanical gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: The Sequel to The Last Struggle. This is a commission for someone on Furaffinity.After being captured, violated, and tossed to the scrap heap, Camila reflects on her tormentors and cannot help but be consumed by her arousal.





	Doll Desolation

The first thing that she could comprehend was her world shifting, with more than one set of hands lifting her limp frame from the ground after her abuse. What had happened now was nearly a blur that her processors couldn’t recall from her immediate memory—there was the hazy memory of her work as a medic. Camila had been working for a mercenary group, treating dolls with lesser injuries that she could repair a little more easily, but in the middle of treating one back from a raid on another doll’s territory, they had been overrun. While so many of the mercenary dolls had been taken out immediately, several of the other dolls had taken a liking to the motherly-figured Gardevoir doll, and she had been ripped away from her former patients and into the arms of several other female dolls.

From there, she had taken quite a beating—both sexual and physical. The hours that followed were nearly blurred together, leaving Camila a wreck of a doll that they had used, over and over again, to satisfy their own pleasures. She was sure that blows had been laid at some point, considering how her sensors seemed to be unable to catch up with the parts of her body that were reporting issues and failures, but she finally managed to recover enough to catch sight of her surroundings as her systems calmed down from the screaming alerts in the back of her mind telling her how damaged her frame had become.

With her jaw relaxed, lips parted to show the smear of cum from how many other girl dolls had ridden out their orgasm against her lips, she found her sensors telling her that there was a moderate amount of internal damage as well from some of the blows dislodging internal wires and settings. She could feel sparks of heat from her internal circuits shorting out, but Camila eventually dragged herself to sit up and gauge some part of her surroundings; like trash, she had been thrown into a small scrapyard of androids and other damaged equipment. Judging from her surroundings, everything else around her was as broken as she had been, but nothing was completely useless. Camila could only hope that there might be a way out of the yard once she collected herself, though as she started to gauge her body, she realized that every inch of her was also covered head to toe in the slimy-slick substance of girl cum from every doll that had taken turns in using her after her group’s defeat.

Camila was aching at this point, with some of the internal sparks flashing heat on the inside of the firm plastic of her body. Circuitry was firing to unconnected sensors and while that was a little disorienting, it wasn’t enough to stop her as she tried to drag herself up to her feet to gauge her surroundings. Just as her weight was lifted fully into the standing position, she felt a sudden disconnect as her already damaged ball-joint in her shoulder gave an audible little ‘snap’ as the last wire holding her left arm in place separated fully, and the limb fell to the ground next to her with a heavy thud from the weight of the circuitry inside. In a moment of near shock, still dazed and wide eyed from her abuse, Camila looked down to it in near disbelief before she collapsed to her knees. She’d been tossed on a bit of an incline, and as her arm slid down that incline, she also felt the shift of her legs parting to brace her weight.

It had spread her thighs, and with an embarrassing rush of heat, she began to feel the sticky heat of girl-cum start to slide down her thighs and splatter to the ground. The memories began to flash back now: one of the dolls had toyingly been passing around a special strap on that had gathered the copious, excess amount of cum that each of her rapists had produced, and used the special tool the pump every drop of it deep in her pussy. The memory filled her with a surprising sense of lust, and Camila couldn’t help but trail her remaining fingers down her body, smearing the girl cum that had been instead spread across her shoulders, torso and hips every time someone had used her fingers or her arm to get them off.

The heat that flashes through her at that point is too much to ignore, and following the sensations of the thick girl cum pumping out of the soft, synthetic lips of her pussy, she reaches down with her still-attached arms to drag her fingers along the lips of her cunt, collecting plenty of the slick juices from countless other dolls that had had their turns with her. She dragged it up across the streams of cum that still lingered along her torso and breasts, teasingly leaving the trails of girl cum along her breasts as she circled her exposed nipple, but it’s only a small stop on the path up to her mouth. There, she lets the sensors of her tongue enjoy every myriad of different taste that came from the taste of the orgasms that had been achieved by the abuse of her body. She could taste little hints of sweet and salty and everything in between from the different dolls that had used and abused her.

She smears their essences against her throat, then up along her chin and her cheeks, where it mingles there as well with the slick from the dolls who had sat on her face. Those had been the roughest moments, where she could barely tell who was crushing her head with their thighs at any given second, and the flashing memory of the suffocating sensation of wet, grinding pussy against her lips and nose had her quaking, her lips parting and jaw hanging open so she could slip her fingers in her mouth to suck the mess from each one. Her tongue undulated against her fingers, and she pressed her delicate digits as far back against the slick muscle as they would go, almost gagging herself with the thick juices as the flavors rolled around on her tongue. Her pussy was still dripping with other doll’s juices, but now her own slick fluids were starting to mix with the warm cream sliding down her wet thighs.

When she popped her fingers out of her mouth, it’s only so she can gather up another sheer glisten of girl cum on her fingers, missing her mouth this time as she brought it to her face once more. There’s a slow dedication in the way she rubs the cum along her cheeks and against her lips, massaging it in a mess across her face like what most girls would do with a lotion. Her body gyrated gently into the open air between her parted legs, as if begging for some sort of stimulation that she wasn’t going to provide just yet. Her cum-coated fingers slipped down once more but she held them out to admire the way the sticky girl juices lingered like thin strands of slime between her fingers, trailing and lingering between each one after she scooped another glob of it from between her pussy lips. The taste almost had her drooling, the myriad of flavors, each in every little spike of salt and sweet from various other custom dolls making her tongue idle from her lips, her own slick saliva trailing down her chin and dripping to her breasts.

As her hips rolled forward in the air, with nothing to grind against yet but desperate for some sort of friction or attention, she became distinctly aware of a sharp crack that rocked through her frame as both of her legs seemed to dislocate, then break off at once. It sent the doll sprawling backwards on the incline of rubble and garbage she had been tossed onto, making a small cry escape her lips as she landed hard. It was enough to make her systems spark for a moment, stunned as she lay on her back with only one arm left out of her four limbs. She had been badly broken by the experience, it seemed, but the pain sensors flashing in the back of her mind were all that she could note for the moment—that, and the intense, heated pleasure that came with the masochistic response to the agony.

It was after those few moments of trying to get her bearings that she gives a soft groan, using her remaining arm to push herself to roll over, dragging her mutilated frame up the incline of the garbage slope and to where her legs lay, discarded and at two different angles from the clean break that had the sparks of her wires visible inside her lower torso, in the holes where they had been connected on the ball-like doll joints.

Her legs had rolled down the steep incline just a bit, and the Gardevoir doll had to drag herself down after them. She was still tilted with her head downwards as she reached out for her first leg, dragging it back to her as she pressed her face gingerly against her own ankle. Immediately, her tongue brushed out, collecting the cum along her calf as her tongue gravitated upwards until she finally made it to the smooth interior of her disconnected thigh. Here, the cum coated plastic of her bare thigh was like a buffet for the depraved, aroused doll, and she continued the slow worship of the cum that coated her body by wrapping the tendrils of girl cum around her extended tongue before smearing it along her lips.

She kissed the back of her own knee, collecting the cum from the crease of her doll-joint legs, though her hand drips the ankle to drag it down along her body so she could get to her thighs. The cum had not started to dry here either, and the smooth pseudo-skin that covered the softer parts of her thighs was still slick and glistening with the semi-fluid. She placed a wet, open mouth smack of a kiss against her own thigh, imagining somewhere in the back of her mind that she could still feel the disconnected limb, and that she could feel her ow tongue sliding up her thigh. It brought back the flash backs of other tongues on her body, setting off her sensors. At least a few of the cracks on her body had been left by teasing tongues and biting teeth.

The taste of her own juices and the other dolls once again had her salivating. The production was excessive again, leaving her to slurp up her own saliva just to mix it with the cum spread across one thigh. To think that she’d also cum—and more than once—doing her assault sent shivers of humiliated pleasure down her spine. They had fucked her until they were all satisfied, then tossed her into the scrap heap like garbage, and her inner masochist was delighting in the fact her ruined body had been of such use to so many members of an enemy faction. She placed pursed, wet kisses to her own leg, sucking circles clean from her thigh. It was only when the plastic of the leg had been sucked dry of cum and only glistened with her saliva did she squirm over with her one, grasping arm to the other leg to also reach for that one. Her appetite for the sweet and salty glistening juices only increased with the desperation of her arousal.

Every sting on her tongue reminded her of the flashes of memories, the pressure on her mouth and nose as the enemy dolls rode her face. She relished the memory just as much as she relished the taste coating her thighs still. There were some similarities; she was sure that some of the same dolls that had ridden her face until they’d cum against and past her lips. They had all gotten their full use out of her, so it wouldn’t have surprised her if the same tastes covering her thighs had been them coming back a second, and possibly a third time to grind against her limbs if some other doll had occupied her mouth. Some of them had probably taken turns with the strap on toy, and at that point, everything afterwards was a blur of countless faces, and countless cunts blocking her view of where all of the others dolls had been or were coming from.

She had cleaned both thighs mostly free of cum by that point, but still, she couldn’t count herself as anywhere close to done. Arousal ran thick through her system, and using one of her soft thighs, she rolled onto her back once more. She braced her body against her own disconnected leg, considering she was still at the disadvantage of laying at the angle head-downwards on the sloping garbage pile. On her back, movement was harder, but that was the last of her worries in that moment. He remaining hand slid down her body once more, letting her nails scrape teasingly against one of her nipples then down her plastic torso, to the spot that would have formerly been between her thighs if her legs weren’t disconnected.

Her fingertips find her lower lips, spreading them; they were still swollen from the rough fucking he’d gotten at the hand of her captors, the pink coloring showing her body’s natural attempts at self-repair, the swelling making everything more tender to her sensors. She gave a groan as she felt her pussy lips drop with girl cum, spreading with a wet little squelch as she brushed her fingertips along her clit, still slick with fluids as well from the countless dolls who’d just used her for rough scissoring; it was those dolls that she was sure were directly responsible for the damage that had caused her legs to pop off, considering all of the difficult angles they’d bent her into just so they could ride their cunts against her own. Too many of them had pushed her to and past her limit, so it had only been a matter of time before her weight against the shattered joins caused them to crack off.

Her fingers keep her spread though, even when the chill of the air against her clit makes her shiver shamelessly. One finger slips into her cunt to drag along her more sensitive inner walls, but she’s been so thoroughly fucked earlier that she’d came too many times from that assault. Instead, she draws her finger back out after curling it in against her g-spot, dragging her entire warm palm up her clit until her index and middle finger slide up along the underside of her swollen clit. It, too, had sustained some pressure damage from the scissoring, but it was nothing that inhibited the pleasure she felt when she pinched and teased it. Her situation flashed back into mind, and the more she stroked her own clit, pressing it like a button and rocking her fingers in slow, back and forth motions to draw a cry out form herself, the more she started to get off to where she was now. Flashes of her earlier rape filled her mind, playing the most arousing parts back to her as she touched herself.

Not only had she been used for the pleasure of others, here she was, broken and thrown out like the cum-slicked, garbage she was. The Gardevoir’s masochistic side told her this was where she belonged, where she would be easily accessible to the ones who had thrown her here, if they ever needed another cheap toy fuck, again. Her active memory banks filled her with substitutes for her own fingers; the doll that had slammed her head into the ground by squeezing it too tightly in her head then dropping her frame whenever she’d cum. The doll who’d produced the strap on first, and then had proceeded to use it to rail her so hard that her she’d scrambled her internal wires. There were others—the one who she’d felt crack the joint in her arm by forcing Camila to fist her with her arm pulled all the way back behind her while she was being spit roasted by the toy behind her, and a doll making her eat her out in the front. The fist had been at an odd angle, and when she tried to pull back, the arm there had been cracked as well.

Despite the poor shape the doll gang had left her in, she found herself fantasizing about every single one of them, from their toys and inventions, to their sweet and salty cunts that she’d eventually started to devour when presented to her. Despite her struggles, it’s with deep humiliating pleasure that she knew eventually, she had been thriving on the feeling of squeezing, soaked cunts against her lips, and her tongue still ached from the heavy use she’d put it through. Even now, after sucking her legs clean, the worn synthetic muscle reminded her of how far she’d pushed herself. It made her tongue ache in delightful ways, and she allowed it some reprieve to hang free from her lips for a moment, dripping her own juices and saliva down her chin as she ground her cunt up into her exploring fingers. Dragging her fingers up along her puffy slit, she took distinct pleasure in feeling the way she could spread her lower lips and still feel warm, almost hot fluids slip from her.

She didn’t want to invade her own body, knowing she was relishing in that full feeling of still being stuffed with warm girl cum. Instead, she fully planned on getting off just by abusing her own clit more than it had already been teased, and brushing her pointer and middle finger through her slit, she finally pulled them up to circle the little nub of her clitoris. She pulled her tongue back in to purse her lips, moaning sweetly against the little barrier of her own mouth. She could feel her own cunt squeeze from the teasing to her clit, and she knows she doesn’t have long to jill herself before her climax will hit.

Her nails were trimmed neatly, and that let her press against the little sensitive button of nerves that much harder. She was going to be rough with herself in the same way the other dolls had been rough with her, squeezing her sensitive button and rolling it initially between her pointer finger and thumb, squeezing it at first and tugging on it playfully. The teasing wasn’t enough though, and with her pussy twitching each time she stroked the nerves of her body, she started pressing down with her pointer and middle fingers again.

Camila ground her fingers against her clit fiercely, groaning softly as she missed the ability to grind up in her own hand as easily as she could when she still had legs—and thighs to squeeze around her own hand. Her fingers kept a firm pace of sweeping side-to-side over her clit, teasing and pushing the nerves to higher spikes of pleasure, only swapping it up when the sensation turned to more ache than pleasure. She changed regularly between a side to side to a rough up and down rhythm, until finally, she felt her sensors start to fire off. She pushed herself to the very limit, and when she knew even if she stopped she would cum. She pulled her hand away, suddenly jerking it under her as she reached down and gripped her own ass in a death-grip, the delicate doll joints of her ringers aching as she lifted her ass as far as she could with the hold. Camila had been nothing more than cum covered garbage already, tossed out to the dump with no further value after they were done with her. The thought made her pussy quiver.

She started to cum, and cum hard.

With the angle, she couldn’t help but start squirting, her synthetic muscles tensing each time another wave of her orgasm hit her. The fluids are hot, driven on by the overheating circuitry of her body, though they’re mixed with the fluids of every doll earlier who had had their way with her with the strap on toy, though her own orgasm was going to be long and drawn out. The first splatter arches over her bent body from where she was tilted almost upside down on the incline of mechanical garbage, much like the rest of her, and the first squirt that hits her is heated, spraying in an arc of girl cum across her own belly, drawing a sharp cry from her in pleasure as she squeezes her ass tighter with her still-attached hand. It’s hot and fresh and the most mixed-cum she could produce in orgasm, still so heavily stuffed with the juices of so many other bots.

Her initial cry rocks into a deep, humming moan as she doesn’t bother silencing herself through the height of getting off. Her lips don’t close once, shamelessly letting her sounds echo through the junk yard. After all, who would notice if some of the garbage decided to get a little loud? The self-degrading thought only makes her orgasm continue that much more powerfully, and she gives herself a tormenting squeeze of her own ass, digging her fingers into the soft synthetic skin as she forces her lower half upwards, wanting to coat herself with the full effects of her release. Each time she squirts, hey pussy pulses and throbs like she were still being stuffed and stretched around the sex toy that had filled her, her cunt remembering the sensation as if she had been shaped around it and made just to be violated by it.

The second stream of pure girl cum comes as her pussy pulses and throbs again in the wave of orgasm, hitting further up her body from the angle she had collapsed on the ground in from the loss of her legs. It sends the next two thick splatters of her squirting climax across her breasts where it slides down in little rivers between her plump tits, making a small puddle of her own cum on her breast bone, making her shiver from the way it ran in little rivulets down from her nipples and along the soft synthetic rubber-like material of her breasts. She could feel the girl cum splatters in detail along with the powerful force of her orgasm, and she was hardly over yet. Another pulsing throb of her pussy send another wave of pleasure through her once more, and with it came another jerk of her hips upwards. This time it’s the peak of her orgasm, and the force she squirts with goes even further than her last two. The gush of fluids flings upwards, splattering a pattern against her throat and cheek. With her lips parted in the desperate, gasping cry of pleasure, she lands a solid glob of her own sticky juices against her own tongue, drowning her senses in her own taste. Her looser spurts were coming at a less sharp range, though the last one had left her cheeks splattered with her own fluids. The next jerk of her hips upwards, encouraged by the rough grip on her own ass, splattered another jet of precum against her lower belly and hips, with her lower lips still throbbing in the highs of her climax. She had lost count of how many jets of cum she had blasted herself with, though it was five at that point, and she had only just started to wind down a bit in the fever pitch of blasting herself with her own cum.

The liquid was thick and warm, almost too warm on her more synthetic-skin, and she was sure that if it didn’t try to melt through it, it would at least scorch the material. She could only blame it on part of her temperature regulators possibly being damaged in the gang rape, but it sting in the best ways against her cheek and running down her breasts. It beaded like morning dew on her nipple, as if just begging for her to suck it off when she was done with the intensity of the climax. The heat alone drew a slow, desperate whine from her, wanting to spread it evenly across he skin so she could relish in the sting of the scorching cunt juice.

Another gooey spray gushes up against her belly with a small renewal of force, one that had her abused pussy squeezing in lewd little pulses even though she was no longer stretched around the strap on sex toy she so vividly remembered being violated by. She had lost count of the gushing squirts that had coated her body with her own fluids and whatever had been left of her rapists still lingering in her body.

Finally, after squirting a total seven jets of cum across her frame and to puddle on the ground below her, Camila collapsed, her grip on her ass failing her as it felt back to the ground under her. Trying to oxygenate her sensors, she panted hard, mouth hanging open again as she was left twitching, stunned and exhausted. She had squirted in the past before while masturbating, but she had never cum with so much force that she’d sprayed herself to the point of being coated in the slick fluids. It was the most times she’d eve squirted, too, and she knew that something in the back of her mind had driven her on to such pleasure on the memories of her violation overall.

Maybe she wouldn’t leave her limbs completely attached when she repaired them. Part of her had found the humiliation of only being able to touch herself with one remaining hand particularly arousing. She considered what might happen if she got into another fight, and her limbs detached at a more crucial moment…

She’s deeply pleased with herself for not fingering herself through the orgasm, knowing that she might have blocked her sensitive, powerful squirting. The sheer force of her fluids were now dripping down her exposed, damaged form, and if she’d been proud of herself for collecting so much cum off of her frame earlier when she’d been feeling herself up, she had renewed every drop that she’d already gone so far as to suck off of herself. She was slathered with girl cum all over again, and now, with each of her systems in over drive or on the fritz, she could feel that her last inhibitors were releasing. It was difficult to get up the energy to move, but as she dropped her hand to splay next to her body, she found her last bit of reservation fall. She started to think about what she would need to repair later to start a recovery, but for now, she knew that she needed to rest and give herself a proper analysis of her damage later. She wanted to sit and enjoy the afterglow of one of the most intensive orgasms she’d ever had, and it would take a while before she would feel her systems cool down enough to do a proper analysis, anyway.

Camila could feel her reservoirs emptying, the clear fluid of her doll body’s urine releasing. She wets herself without shame, exhaling softly as the fluid leaves her urethra and floods down slowly against her wet cunt, washing away some of her fluids to form a puddle under her that wasn’t just consisting of her cum anymore. It was clear as well, and she could catch the very faintly musky scent—but it wasn’t overpowering in the way she knew a non-doll’s urine could be. Even detecting the scent came as an afterthought, though it did stream through the stickiness of her girl cum with ease, as if trying to cleanse her lower body of it. There was far too much cum to remove all at once, so it left her soundly covered by both of her fluids for now.

It's not as hot as her cum had been, but it still made her shiver as it ran down between her lower lips, washing away a bit of her cum. The warm liquid makes her abused cunt twitch softly, but there’s no stinging of her external senses. There was nothing acidic to it, and as she relieved the pressure from where the stocked coolant had been so build up against her other sensors from the overheating of her body, she finally gave a low sigh of relief, feeling empty but in the best way possible. She’d purged her body of her urine and her cum, wetting herself and leaving her to rest in a pool of her own warm fluids.

She knew at some point, she was going to have to clean herself up. Camila wasn’t sure she was going to be able to clean all of her own fluids from her body without getting aroused enough to masturbate again, but at that point, she couldn’t find the energy to care, too wrapped up in the warm glow of her own body and cheeks. Repairs would come later. She was too tired to plan anything at this moment, and she had a feeling that the dolls wouldn’t be back to collect or use her for anything else for a while, after how well they had all tired themselves out earlier breaking her body the first time. She could allow herself some rest, even if it was laying in a mess of her own making, shamelessly exposed t o the world. As her systems slowly faded into a gray area of darkness that meant a temporary shut down and recovery rest, she watched the sight of the junkyard fade from her eyes with a smile.


End file.
